69
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Leave it to Karin to let Shuuhei in on a little secret that's common knowledge in the world of the living!


A/N: Just something that I thought up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

0—69—0

Fugutaicho Kurosaki Karin blinked as the male before her flushed. Hisagi Shuhei. A thin brow lifted. "Are you serious? You really didn't know?"

"Of course not!" He snapped, somehow losing his 'cool'. "If I knew what it was, then I wouldn't have gotten it tattooed to my face!" He reached up with his tanned hands and rubbed at it absently. "There was no such thing when before I died…Even here it didn't exist…Do you suppose that people here know what it is now?"

The female who appeared to be in her late teens shrugged, reaching up behind and tightening the knot that held up her long messy hair. "I don't know…Do you want to go ask?"

"IIE! I could never do such a thing! I'd never live it down!"

The tanned female sighed. "Very well, I guess that I can go ask around for you."

His eyes widened and he blinked down at her with an unsure expression on his face. "Really?"

"I wouldn't have wasted the breath to say it if I didn't mean it." She began to move forward, giving him a small wave. "I'll report back to you in a while, taicho."

0—Break—0

Kurosaki Ichigo was sitting at his desk, grieving over a mountain of paperwork, when he heard the rumors…

'Karin-fugutaicho and Shuhei-taicho are in a **very**wild relationship together!' then there was 'I hear that they try weird positions that Karin-fugutaicho brings with her from the world of the living!' And then there was the worst out of them all: 'I wonder if she'll be willing to give me a lesson or two in these unknown positions!'

The pencil he was holding snapped in half. "Karin!" He _KNEW_ that he shouldn't have allowed her to join the soul reaper academy half a year ago! She was only 17 for crying out loud! The only 'experimenting' that she should be doing was in the lab during a science class!

0—Break—0

Shuhei was lounging on his couch, waiting patiently for his partner to return. She was always reliable, Karin. She would get the job done no matter how many people she asked. Yes, a fine shinigami who would one day-.

The sound of the door being pushed open registered to his ears. A wide grin spread across his lips. "Well, well…I see that you got your work done quickly as usual, Karin! Good job-?"

All of a sudden he was seized by the shoulders and dragged up by none other than Ichigo, one of the best soul reapers in all of the 13 court guard squads…And he didn't look happy in the least. In fact, if the tattooed male didn't know any better, he could swear that there was killing intent rolling off of the guy…

"If I hear anything else about YOU and MY IMOUTO, I will personally NEUTER you and then there won't be anything else for you to have 'fun' with!" He sent the male another warning glare before dropping him unceremoniously on the couch and exiting the room in a loud cloud of grumbles.

_Hm…I wonder what on earth is wrong with Ichigo-taicho_… _He doesn't usually come and complain about Karin being my fugutaicho._

The door was slid open yet again a few moments later, this time it was Karin strolling into the room, albeit in a lot more casual manner than that of her brother. She paused in front of him. "It seems that everyone here is too innocent for their own good." She collapsed onto the couch beside him. "I can't believe it! I thought that at least Ikkaku-kun or Renji-kun would know, but it seems not." She crossed her arms over her ample chest and snickered to herself. "I learned what 69 meant back when I was in the seventh grade!"

"Really?" He frowned. Now he really _did_ feel like he was sheltered during the duration of his time in the soul society. "Is there anything else that you think that I should know?"

The soccer-obsessed female smirked. "Do you know what a the missionary is?"

"…Tell me."

"Heh, heh. Just to let you know, this is something that you asked for…" Karin smirked before leaning forward, revealing a myriad of intricate information that was common knowledge where she came from. And when she was finished…

"No more." He flushed. He didn't care if this made him look weak in her eyes. He wasn't going to force this vulgar information on himself just for the sake of not being naïve. He could go back to the times where he merely thought the number 69 as nothing but his favorite kiido (Sp?). 69 was nothing but a number. And as long as Kurosaki Karin kept her mouth shut, it would stay that way.

0—69/End—0

A/N: Hm…This went on better in my head; I think…Oh well, thanx for reading!


End file.
